


Miss Moriarty

by PetNameBee



Series: Jane Moriarty: Consulting Criminal [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetNameBee/pseuds/PetNameBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one expected Jane from IT, no one expected Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Moriarty

People were always surprised to meet Jane.

Always.

She became so used to the look of awe, fear and questioning when she introduced herself, “Jane Moriarty. I’m sure it’s a pleasure”.

In some ways it was a blessing, no one expects the Great and Terrifying Moriarty to be a woman. In other ways it was a curse.

A person would talk to her, want something and think they’re being lied to because there’s no way someone so devious could be a woman and they would only speak to the organism goddammit.

Even Sherlock Holmes was surprised by Miss Moriarty.

He thought he was speaking to some PA not a Consulting Criminal. It was almost insulting.

Almost, because Jane was expecting it. She wanted it to happen. She wanted to become the woman who fooled Sherlock Holmes and she was.

In all her life being a woman made her seem lesser but no, she was Jane Moriarty not some chess peace.

One day everyone would know her name, would know her. No one would make that mistake ever again.

No one expected Jane from IT, no one expected Jane.


End file.
